A short Kagomaru oneshot
by Kirara11292
Summary: Kagome forgot her bike lock back home, on her way back to get it, she runs into a troubled Sesshoumaru


The Kagomaru fanfiction

" " Speaking

' ' Thoughts

_flashbacks_

This fanfic has been made for a friend, I do not own the characters, or the anime/manga, this is -purely- for entertainment purposes and to satisfy my very very very dirty mind.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was a good sunny day, there were few clouds in the sky and there was even a cool breeze. But Sesshomaru had something that he was having a hard time with.

"nngh" He moaned, squeezing and tugging at that which was in his lap, "Almost here, just a little more." he said throwing his head back and squeezing his eyes shut.

He sat in the forest leaning back against a tree, "Come-- on... I-I need to finish this... before Jakken and R-Rin get back.. with the... the food." He said in between pants.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hmm..." Kagome murmured to herself as she looked at the locked up bike, "looks like I forgot my bike lock key back home, but we're going to the mountians today... I guess I'll leave a note and make a quick trip home again. I know I just got back but I won't be there for long." said Kagome as she took out paper and a pen and quickly jotted down the note.

She tread through the trees in the forest and was almost to the well when she heard a strange yet firmillar sound coming from just a little deeper in the forest, she couldn't place where she had heard the sound before, so out of curiousity she followed it.

She reached a small clearing in the distance, she saw the white hair, and white fluff poking out around the base of a tree that was no more then ten steps infront of her. 'It's Sesshomaru... what's he doing out here?' she thought, then thought she should leave instead of just standing there like a moron. Right as she turned to walk away however, the wind picked up, and in not even two milliseconds had the dog demon's head snapped around to look at her.

She gulped feeling his eyes looking her up and down inspecting every inch of her. 'What's the matter with him?' she thought darring a glance back and seeing his eyes still on her she flinched. His power over her was stronger then anything she'd ever felt and she liked it for reasons unknown to even herself.

"Human girl, what is your name?" he asked in the most commanding tone she had ever heard anyone use to ask for something as simple as a name.

"M-my name?" she stuttered.

He simply spared her a nod, which was a lot for him.

"I-I'm Kagome Higurashi." She stated in a army-like tone.

"Very well, Kagome Higurashi, I require your assistance for but a moment."

She nodded and walked over to where the dog demon was sitting. When she got there she looked down and gasped noticing what was in his lap and figuring out what he was trying to do. "Oh, um... uh..." she tripped on her words.

"What's wrong? Don't you have this problem sometimes?" he asked her.

"Y-yeah" she said.

She decided that she would help him since it seemed if she tried to leave of her own free will he might attack her, hold her hostage, or something, but the voice in the back of her head told her she would like it.

She sat on her knees in front of him and reached down into his lap to give it a firm squeeze. She looked up to see his face and to make sure he was fine with it. He gave her a quick look and nodded letting her know that it was okay.

"How's this? Is it working?" she asked shyly.

"Yes. It is, squeeze it just a little tighter." he said looking at her hands.

After about five minutes he looked at her and said "So. close..." and not but a second later white sticky liquids flew out.

"Okay, so, now that we got the glue bottle unstuck, how about we fix Jakken's broken staff of Two Heads then?" said Kagome with a satified smile on her face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Okay, so read and review or flame if you feel it needs it. But, please if you feel that it needs a flame explain why. That's all I ask.

And on a different note, I'm anal attentive about my spelling, so if you see something that I may have miss-spelled please let me know.

If you liked the story, review and let me know, and I might make another like this. I will write a requested story as well, but only a one shot since I'm working on a full Kagomaru story for the same friend.

Hope you enjoyed my story. =D


End file.
